paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Finn
} |name = Finn |supertitle = Island character |image = Avatar-Finn.png |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} Finn is an aspiring pirate whose character is unlocked at level 3. Description After running away from home, Finn was shipwrecked on Paradise Bay, where he met Keani, who is his caretaker. He likes to tell wild stories about his adventures (such as fighting a kraken) and go on the hunt for treasure, though Keani wishes he would spend more time cleaning his room. When Finn's completed Trade Post orders and relationship level-ups are sufficient, his area upgrades with a mini pirate ship with a cannon that shoots a cannonball and rainbow confetti. Appearance Finn is a young boy who dreams (and dresses) like a pirate. He wears a thin white buccaneer shirt that is half tucked in to his orange pants. Around his waist is a makeshift blue belt, which holds a wooden sword. Finn does not wear any shoes. Relationship Levels See at Gráfico de Niveles de Personajes Finn Quotes Citations (click "Show" to see) => *''A hero pirate always takes plenty of food along on a sea voyage. Or a walk.'' *''Avast ye scurvy dogs! Ahem. Just practicing my pirate talk.'' *''Did I tell you about the time I fought the king of the tigers? We're friends now...'' *''Do you know Hank and Otis? They're our constructions seagulls. Hank's the big one.'' *''Do you know Trevor, the trade post toucan? His beak is big. Like REALLY big. Almost as big as me.'' *''Do you think if I had enough bamboo I could build a pirate ship?'' *''Dot the seagull makes great fishing nets. She even made me a hammock!'' *''Finn the Ferocious! Finn the Feared! Which one do you like better?'' *''Guess what's on Spider Island! SPIDERS! Did I scare you? You jumped.'' *''Hank and Otis built the windmill and the treehouse so we have a place to keep our stuff.'' *''I bet this place is just full of treasure! And wild beasts! And treasure!'' *''I can take care of myself. I once fought off forty pirates. No, fifty!'' *''I don't need anyone to take care of me, but try telling Keani that!'' *''I fought a kraken once. No, really!'' *''I was shipwrecked, you know. I wasn't scared, though. Definitely NOT scared.'' *''I wish Keani would quit telling me to clean my room. It's a work in progress.'' *''I wonder what kind of treasure I can find around here. Gold? Jewels? A pulley?'' *''I'm a fierce pirate captain! No, I am! Really!'' *''I'm all about the adventure. And the food. What's an adventure without food?'' *''I'm getting ready for my next adventure!'' *''I'm working on my dinghy fort. Awesome, isn't it?'' *''I've had lots and lots of adventures. Too many to count!'' *''If Keani comes looking for me, tell her I went the other way, okay?'' *''If you see Keani, tell her I'm hunting treasure and I'll clean my room later. Much later.'' *''Is it time for second breakfast yet?'' *''Join my pirate crew. We'll rule the Seven Seas! Well, I'll rule. You can clean my room.'' *''Let me know if you need any adventuring done. I'm pretty good at it.'' *''Let's go adventuring! I'll be the leader, and you can carry stuff.'' *''Nigel is a cartographer seagull. He takes care of the Mapamundi.'' *''Wanna play pirates? I need to practice!'' *''Wanna swab decks on my pirate ship? I'm SO gonna have a pirate ship.'' *''What's your favorite kind of pet? I want one with big teeth and sharp claws.'' *''Which side of a cockatoo has the prettiest feathers? The OUTside! I crack myself up.'' *''Who can clean their room when there's treasure to be found? Not me!'' *''Why did the seagull fly south? It was too far to walk! HAHAHAHA!!!'' *''Yo ho, yo ho... What a great place to be young and shipwrecked!'' fr:Finn Categoría:Isleños